tachyon_movies_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Hanazuki and Friends: Out of this World
Hanazuki and Friends: Out of this World is an upcoming 2020 animated feature-length film based on the Hanazuki franchise and the series Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. It was released theatrically on June 10, 2020 in the United States. Premise As possible, Hanazuki discoverd a a tall man in his mask with swords breaks into her home. This was Venos, Venos wants to rule Hanazuki's moon, and burns everything she loves. Kiyoshi and Maroshi faces Venos to stop destroying the moon, but he was too strong. Venos shot a dart on the beast named Hugo, and Hugo was captured. It is all up to Hanazuki to stop Venos, they both arrived on a new planet called Moonflowertopia. Then she meets the Prime Minister called Mizumi, she warns her about an invasion coming to kill every last moonflower on Moonflowertopia. Hanazuki's goal is to save the universe, get Hugo back and defeat Venos. Cast * Adam Driver as Venos * Catherine Keener as Prime Minister Mizumi * Idris Elba as Benjamin Boyega * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki/Blue Hemka/Lime Green Hemka * Cassandra Morris as Kiazuki * Vargus Mason as Kiyoshi * Marcus Toji as Maroshi * Colleen O'Shaunessey as Little Dreamer/Red Hemka/Yellow Hemka * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka/Pyramid with Face * Avery Kidd Waddell as Sleepy Unicorn/Dazzlessence Jones * Tony Goldwyn as Lloyd Hughes * James Mcavoy as Chad Connor * Ciaran Hinds as Lord Blackness * Elise Dobois as Miyumi * Scott Menville as Percy Pearson * Hugh Jackman as Moonflower guard Score Rating 7.4/10 Metacritic 75% Rating ''Hanazuki and Friends: Out of this World ''is Rated PG for Parental Guidance in USA. And the UK rating is also Rated U that contains Mild threat, violence and language. Songs Sigala - We Got Love Genres Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sci-Fi Gallery Hanazuki and Friends Out of this World 2020 Final 3D Poster UK.jpg Hanazuki and Friends Out of This World New Soundtrack UK.jpg Hanazuki and Friends Out of this World 2020 Hanazuki Poster UK.jpg Hanazuki and Friends Out of this World 2020 Kiazuki Poster UK.jpg Hanazuki and Friends Out of this World 2020 Kiyoshi Poster UK.jpg Hanazuki and Friends Out of this World 2020 Maroshi Poster UK.jpg Triva * This is the first Hanazuki film rated PG. * This is the first Paramount Animation film of 2020s to be produced at 2.35:1. * Allspark Animation's first animated film of the 2020s. * This is the first Hanazuki film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio. * This was one of the successful films of 2020. * Venos's appearance is similar to Slade from Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, particularly his mask. Spoilers * During the scene where Venos interrogates Hanazuki, he gets unmasked and wears an eye patch, and he's revealed to be a Moonflower before he turned bad. * Miyumi was also captured by Venos and his Moonbots from the beginning of the movie. Discovery Family Rating TV-G FX Rating TV-PGCategory:Films Category:Tachyon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Allspark Animation films Category:Hasbro films Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:Spoilers Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Upcoming Category:Vyond Studios